The Shikkon Trade Inc
by MangaLover-2004
Summary: InuYasha has lost his love and is forced to join The Shikkon Trade Inc. Kikyo arrives and they are about to fall for each other when someone interferes. Someone with the name of Kagome.It's a war for love,hate, and the Shkkon relics.Ratedjustincase


Upon Mount Fuji, a man with silver white hair was practicing his sword skills when a voice rang out to him, "INUYASHA!!!"

He twisted his handsome head around causing his long hair to twist along with him. With one leap, he landed on the ground, stood up, returned the sword to its scabbard and cocked his head to a young lady with raven black hair and grey eyes that glittered upon her pale skin, "Sheesh, you don't have to yell, you know I've got delicate ears." He indicated to his adorable dog ears that were still perked up, "I suppose I should be thankful you didn't yell over and over like when I first met you."

The girl just stared at him and said calmly, "My fiancé would like a word with you. I think it's about our relationship."

InuYasha sighed and said, "You know what's sad? Just yesterday I devoted my love to you and you still haven't told me your name. I love mysterious women and all, but this is stretching my patience."

She ignored his complaint and said, "My fiancé is waiting." With that, she turned swiftly and walked down the path lined with cherry blossoms that led to her home. InuYasha watched as the wind blew the cherry blossom petals around his love's autumn kimono. Come to think about it, she had never even shown her love to him. Yesterday, when he gave her the wooden sculpture of a rabbit he had taken months to make and whispered his love in her ear, she just slipped it in her kimono sleeves, said thank you, and left.

"Hey! Before I leave and go confront you fiancé, can you at least tell me why you don't love me?"

She flinched, turned around, walked up to InuYasha, and with eyes brimming with tears she said in her soft voice like the wind, "I do love you. But I cannot show it, for each person I love, pain always seem to attack them."

InuYasha smiled and reached for her hand, "I would happily take the pain if you were to stay by my side." His hand wrapped around hers and using her hand, led her into his arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I'm not stupid or anything."

"Right…" And the two lovers stayed there, wrapped up in each other's arms.

The next day, the two hiked up a forbidden mountain, discovered a deserted house, and claimed it as their own. Soon after, a child was born…

"InuYasha!"

"YES???!!!" InuYasha answered arrogantly.

"The baby needs feeding!"

"BUT I'M WASHING THE CLOTHES!!! FEED YOUR OWN BABY!!!

"Fine then!" A second later, the mother of the child screamed again… "INUYASHA!!!!"

"WHAT?"

"I THINK THE BABY'S SICK!!!"

"ARGGG!!! COMING!!!" He stuck his hand under the sink, rinsed it real quick and ran over to his wife's room. The sight he saw shocked him like a lightning bolt, "What in the world? Yo! Woman! Wake up!"

The girl he had mated with was lying dead on the floor, in her hand was a silver spoon glowing purple, and on her chest was their son, holding a blue knife and withdrawing it from her body.

InuYasha's golden eyes slowly went from the sword, to his love, and at last rested upon his son's frightful face, "SON!!! What did you do???"

"D-d-d-dad-d-d-dy" the boy's tiny voice quivered, "I don't know… b-b-but t-t-that s-s-spoon t-t-t-tasted w-w-weird"

InuYasha tried to touch the spoon, but the purple glow stunned his hands. A spider in a spider shaped web landed upon the purple spoon and the light surrounded the spider, turning brighter and brighter until the spider morphed into a man wrapped in bandages like a mummy, except for one eye protruding from within.

"I am Omnigumo and I suppose I am somewhat responsible for that little accident over there" Purple light wrapped itself slowly over InuYasha's mate.

"WHAT???"

Omnigumo merely smiled and said carelessly, "It's one of my more brilliant ideas. I tucked that spoon which holds power beyond your understanding in your utensils drawer and waited for the day it would be used. And that day was today. I summoned up my weak power and used the power within the spoon to control your son. He has more power than you know and I controlled that power to withdraw the sword of flames he his holding there. I then used it to burn you little mate with in the heart so now she is dead"

Gritting his teeth, InuYasha muttered, "why?" as his hand slowly went forward to the sword.

Omnigumo said with boredom, "Simple. I need you to work for me in The Shikkon Trade Inc."

"And how do you expect to persuade me to join?"

"If you are silly enough to resist, your son will die with more pain than your little love. So drop that sword and obey!"

InuYasha released his sword that he had just withdrew from his scabbard. With a wave, Omnigumo knocked down all of the walls to InuYasha's house and revealed a large building filled with many knick-knacks and glass vials full of a smokey substance.

"Welcome to The Shikkon Trade Inc. Now just sign this contract and I will release your son."

InuYasha took the slip of golden paper that said: I will work loyally for The Shikkon Inc for the rest of my life, and signed it.

"Alright then! First I'll release your son and send him off into the world to fend for himself."

"But he is just a kid!"

"And he will be just a dead corpse if you don't shut up!" A growl emitted from InuYasha but that was all. His son vanished into thin air and disappeared to somewhere else in the world.

"Next, lets make you immortal!"

"WHAT?"

"Well, I would like a worker that can work for me forever!" Omnigumo stuck his finger out at InuYasha and said in a monotone voice, "Release the soul of InuYasha" A ball of a substance that looked like white smoke came out from InuYasha's chest and landed in Omnigumo's hand. He took out the spoon and held it high, "I command the spoon to add the potion of immortality into InuYasha's soul. Water that shined like light filled the spoon, and floated into the smoke ball. "Soul of InuYasha, return"

The smoke ball glided back into InuYasha, causing him to almost barf.

Omnigumo withdrew into the shadows and said, "I will teach you more about power and The Shikkon Trade Inc Tommorow"

InuYasha was leaning on a table gasping, but he managed to gasp out, "You will one day pay" But it went unheard and he fainted onto the ground with a thud.


End file.
